Zakira Kismet
History Zakira was created in a dark lab, where they tried to mix many different types of creatures together, using a dhampir as the base. Zakira has parts Tiefling, parts Strix, parts Drow and a bunch of aberration materials that replace the dhampir parts that were removed. The result was an abomination, but one deprived of empathy, making her the ultimate killing machine. Of course, Zakira does have emotions, she's just unable to think of others' emotions when she takes actions. She kills without pity, but usually for a reason. She was raised by her dark creators to be the ultimate assassin, but when she was sent into the world to kill some of their enemies, they didn't expect her to find a bounty on her own creator's heads. When she came back 'home', she wiped them out and collected the bounty. She has been on the road ever since, trying to find her place in the world. Greed is what motivates her. Although she's evil, she only makes others suffer if there's something in it for her. Otherwise, she'd rather have more allies, as she knows there is strength in numbers. If there's ever a contract on a friend's head, she will first analyze if the contract is worth the hassle, judging upon what's more beneficial to her, then she'll act. Her bounties and (bad)luck made her find her way to Dark Horizon somehow, taking her away from the world she once knew, to end up in this dark land, doing what she knew best to do, which is killing people for money. Appearance Zakira has skin the color of ice, with purple veins in it. She has dark unnatural tattoos covering her skin, moreso her face, and two horns coming out of her forehead, most likely coming from her Tiefling parts.. She has pointy ears and glowing crimson eyes, most likely coming from the drow parts they implanted into her. On top of that, she has raven-black feathers growing out of her arms, most likely from her Strix parts. The most disturbing are her long fangs that come out of her mouth, looking extremely sharp. Even though not a charismatic person, Zakira has very generous curves that she flaunts with a very revealing outfit, the see-through silk showing almost everything. Her physical apperance age is of a woman of about 22 years old in term of human age. As for her mental, she has the mental stability and logic of an adult, but she's so unlearned when it comes to emotions due to being vac-bred and having to keep her emotions aside for so long that she's comparable to a child when it comes to that specifically. Personality Zakira doesn't care much about others, and is unable to empathize with others. She will flaunt whatever she has to get what she needs. There's no method too low if it allows her to succeed. In her personal life, she does have a few friends, but it's usually like-minded folks, and friendships always last as long as goals remain enlined. As soon as the other person's goals differ, the friendship will cease. Zakira is a cold-blooded killer, a gun-for-hire that will use anything she can to achieve her goals. Her dhampir side mixed with her abomination changes make her unable to empathize with others, which is very useful for her profession, but makes longterm relationships impossible. When not working, Zakira delights in the taste of blood, especially elven blood. She's quick-witted, with rapid reflexes, and she will get her guns ready quickly. She uses her charms to get what she wants, and when it doesn't work, she doesn't mind telling a few lies. She prefers to use her words and mouth to get what's needed, but using her gun isn't out of the way, especially if the results would prove better. Flaws: Unable to empathize with others. Cold, calculating. She will flaunt her victory even if it's not to her advantage to do so. Loves Zakira loves a good kill. She loves the thrill of hunting down a prey, and she delights in the kill. If it's a monster or animal, she loves to take a trophy of said kill, to flaunt off her victory to others. Zakira also loves the taste of blood, be it her own or someone else's. She's passionate in bed and loves exploring the most twisted pleasures she can find. Despite seeming blood-thirsty, Zakira doesn't delight in inflicting sufferings, as she doesn't even know what others feel when she shoots them. She believes in a swift kill, as struggles and suffering makes her prey look pathetic, and there is no glory in killing pathetic things. Fears Zakira fears a world of peace, where conflict will be a thing of the past. If it were ever to happen, she'd fail to see her place in the world. She's a bounty hunter and a mercenary, and in a world of peace, such jobs are no longer required. Hobbies Zakira has never been taught about hobbies. Her whole short life, she has been trained as an assassin and bounty hunter. She has no concept of work and free time, everything for her is about work. She hunts down preys as both a hobby and a job, but always due to a contract. She is known to hang out in social places when tired, to chat with others, discuss hunting strategies, exchange good hunting spots, or just talk about firearms and how to improve them. To her, everything is, in a way, to improve her as a hunter, even when she gets some romantic time done. Family Zakira, being made in a laboratory, has no family. She killed the whole scientist team that made her. Friends The only few friends Zakira manages to make are either avid blood-drinkers, sentient undead or pleasure-driven people. She has contacts in most assassin and thieves guilds, along with criminal undergrounds, as she takes contracts from them. Enemies Considering her abomination nature, many paladins and good clerics try to kill her on sight, especially because of her dhampir traits. Besides these, she is disliked by guards and criminals alike, as she takes contracts against both of them, as long as they pay well. Aspirations Zakira aims to be the best hunter in the world, ruling a world of chaos where prowess dictates what rank you end up as, be it through magical or martial prowesses. She hopes to one day rule her own nation, or be one of the leaders of one, and have many servants existing only to please her. She also hopes she might start either a mercenary band or an assassin guild, but ones that would do things for money and pleasure, not for evil. Category:Character